


CroNea Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Wardrobe malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	

"I'm sorry, thank you so much, Cronus…" she mumbled into the collar of the leather jacket you had let her use.

You snorted and took the cigarette out of your mouth, tucking it behind your ear. You offered your hand to her to hold and her fingers curled shyly with your's. With a smile, you kept leading her home.

"Don't vworry, babe, it vwasn't your fault and I don't mind helping such a lovwely lady."

"Thank you so, so much, Cronus. I'm just so sorry for the inconvenience, I really am. Oh dear, I'm so embarrassed," you looked down at her and just watched her soft lips as she continued on her overly-long apology.

She was beautiful and you often just marveled how she even gave you a chance. Not many people were up for that, but she allowed for you to have it and now look at you both. If you tried, you both could be just picture-perfect, but she has told you that she prefers you just the way you are.

Her delicate fingers fit so perfectly in your's, so you used it as an excuse to bring her hand up and kiss it as softly as you could. Her eyes turned up to you as she cut herself off of her apology.

"Cronus? What is it?"

"Your vwoice sounds absolutely lovwely."

She was so easily flustered and it just made you smile. She looked to the side and hid her mouth with your jacket collar as you continued to admire her. Slowly, her apologies from her button popping earlier started to come back.

You rolled your eyes then leaned over her shoulder a bit with a smirk, "You knowv, babe, there is a real reason you should be apologizing… Vwant to knowv vwhat it is?"

You gave her a few seconds to answer before replying with a huge, shit-eating grin on your lips, "Vwhy, for not being at home vwith me and framing my face vwith your lovwely thighs, of course."

The face she made was worth it, especially when her blush returned full-force and she let go of your hand. She sputtered a little as she tried to come up with a good response before socking you in the chest.

"Cr-Cronus! Oh my god!"

Yep, that's your girl.


End file.
